


summer nights

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (sort of), F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: “Of course I’ve had sex, Deandra. Don’t be ridiculous.”





	summer nights

The last time that their family goes to the Jersey Shore is the summer after Dee and Dennis graduate high school. Their parents are usually gone so Dennis ends up throwing parties several nights a week for his sort-of-friends (who really only show up for the free booze) while Dee spends these nights in her room getting drunk by herself.

By the end of the summer, Dennis’s friends have stopped showing up. Dee is pretty sure they got sick of his weird god complex bullshit. So instead, he ends up spending time with her, even though Dee usually wishes he wouldn’t.

Tonight they’re drinking PBR and watching television. Their parents are out of town so it's just the two of them in the huge beach house. Dennis was left in charge, of course, even though Dee’s older than him, so he gets to pick the TV channel. He chooses a _Friday the 13th_ marathon because he’s got some weird serial killer thing. Dee doesn’t mind though: it’s fun to watch all the pretty, popular girls get slashed to pieces.

By the end of the second movie, they’re huddled together on the couch. Dennis would never admit it, but Dee knows he likes to hold onto her when he’s scared. He holds her hand, tight, as the music swells. Dee jumps just a little when Jason’s machete strikes the girl and Dennis laughs.

“What are you afraid of Sweet Dee? You’re not a slut like her, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”'

“I’m saying that you’re a loser virgin and that Jason only kills girls who have sex, so you’re totally safe.”

“I’m not a loser virgin! I’ve had sex! I bet _you’re_ a virgin.”

For an instant, Dennis’s eyes narrow and his body tenses. In a second, though, he’s back to scoffing at her with those dead eyes and that fake smile on his face.

He’s so transparent.

“Of course I’ve had sex, Deandra. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah? With who? One of those freshmen girls with braces and no tits? Maureen? I doubt it.”

“If you could trick someone into having sex with you with that disgusting back brace, I could absolutely get a girl to sleep with me. Who did you sleep with anyway? Rickety Cricket?”

“Brad Fisher.”

“The guy with the acne?”

“The acne’s getting better. And anyway, I broke up with him.”

“Gross. That barely counts.”

“Whatever, asshole. I bet you haven’t even kissed a girl.”

Dennis glares at her for a moment before turning to kiss her right on the lips. It’s wet and sloppy and Dee can tell he doesn’t have very much experience, but she kisses back anyway. There’s some part of her that enjoys the attention, even if the kissing itself kind of sucks.

He pulls off with a wet smack and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand. He’s got a self-satisfied look on his face that makes Dee want to punch him.

“That sucked. Lemme show you how it’s done.”

Dee moves to close the gap between them. She kisses Dennis right on the lips for a bit, softly, before giving him a little bite on his bottom lip. He whimpers into her mouth a little. She moves from his mouth across his chin and down his neck, leaving little spots of sparkly pink lipgloss and spit. She sucks a mark on his collarbone while she runs her hands down the sides of his bony body until she reaches the top of his jeans. Dee moves back to watch his face as she palms the outline of his dick.

Dennis’s face is sweaty and red and puffy. Dee’s never seen anyone with a less attractive sex-face. Still, she looks on in fascination as his features contort and his wet breaths get louder. Usually, Dennis would rather be caught dead before anyone saw him looking this unattractive and vulnerable.

It only takes a minute before he cums in his pants with one final grunt. He slumps back into the couch, panting.

Dee can’t help herself from bursting into laughter.

“You can’t be serious right? That was pathetic."

Dennis scowls and pushes himself off of the couch and stomps out of the living room.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you gonna return the favor?”

Dee hears the front door slam behind him.


End file.
